jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jo'ziah Joestar
Jo'ziah Joestar Is a character featured in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Legacies Before. Appearance Jo'ziah Joestar is a tall and toned young man. Like most of the Joestar Lineage. Most of the time, he is seen with his armor on; A blue suit with silver outlining and metal plating on the shoulders. He is quite muscular, and is quite handsome, having a chiseled face, as well as jewels in his hair. His hair is usually cut in a buzz, and he has long locks that are left untouched. Personality Jo'ziah is noble, kindhearted, and will never hesitate to do the right thing, even if it's a trap. He is caring, and is shown to be a quick learner. He is intelligent, and is proud of his family name, even after he is disowned. He takes other people into consideration, and will help them in any way, if it's within his moral compass. He is extremely intelligent, and is known to construct thought out plans, in order to defeat enemies in one fell swoop, rather than fight in a long, and taxing battle. Synopsis History Jo'ziah Elesium Joestar-Zeppeli, Born Jo'ziah Elesium Joestar, is a noble of House Joestar, and was next in line to the throne, after the rule of his adopted Half sister, Dania Brando. He was born in 1335, and had gained his stand when he was very young, during the black plague. He had caught it, and was quarantined from his family. Miraculously, he had survived, and gained his stand ability, at the young age of 12. Once he found out his stand's abilities, he had hidden them from his parents, when he was caught using them when training with his teacher, Ceccolo Zeppeli. After his family had found out that he had a Stand, his family had disowned him. He was then adopted by his sword teacher, and they had set out for Jo'ziah's Bizarre adventure. Abilities See Main Article, Lacrimosa Strength Stacking With every slash or hit that the user of Lacrimosa lands, the strength of the next slash or hit grows in strength, until Jo'ziah is a walking powerhouse. The only way to expel this energy is to use one of his other abilities, or let it out in a strong slice, which has been known to easily cut through other weapons, and people easily. This can also be let out in an incredibly strong punch, which has been known to destroy buildings. Lacrimosa: Dies Irae Lacrimosa: Dies Irae, is Jo'ziah's sub stand, which comes in the form of a large red gauntlet covering Jo'ziah's left arm. Dies Irae has the ability to absorb the strength of objects or people. He can then use these strengths in a technical way, even absorbing mental strengths against certain effects in real life. This gauntlet can also give leeway for Jo'ziah to let loose his build up of strength, by punching. Personal Skills * Swordsmanship: Jo'ziah is a budding swordsman, but is shown to be a prodigy when it comes to swordfighting. His stand, Lacrimosa comes in the form of a spear however, which he grows to learn how to use over the course of the story. * Intelligence: Jo'ziah is smarter than most people in this time period, and can come up with complex plans and ways to defeat enemies in mere minutes. * Brawn: Like most jojo's, Jo'ziah is very physically gifted, and has been known to crack walls and even break furniture with his punches.